


THE GOOD OF ILLAGERS SERIES 1: PETER AND ONE-HORN

by archillager20



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archillager20/pseuds/archillager20
Relationships: Peter and One-horn
Kudos: 2
Collections: Minecraft





	THE GOOD OF ILLAGERS SERIES 1: PETER AND ONE-HORN

Intro

“Everyone, since we’ve looted enough villages, let’s finally get what we’ve been waiting for a long time to afford,” said a pillager captain as he took out the valuables they had stolen. “What is it again, captain? What is it we’re going to buy again?” The captain showed a facepalm, “A ravager, for the millionth time.” The captain and his patrol brought their riches as they were heading to a place where they sold ravagers, which was a farm. I don’t mean the farms you would sometimes try to build in your Minecraft world, I mean an actual farm with a barn and all that other stuff.

The moment of truth came once they arrived at the farm. “Let’s go pick yourself a ravager”, said the owner of the farm, a vindicator with overalls. They had followed him to a barn. Once they walked inside, there were more ravagers than they had expected. Some were young while some looked really old. Some were in between. Most of the ravagers were just lying on the ground while some of the young ones were running around playfully.

“Which one would you like?” Said the vindicator, “I’m not quite sure. We’ll keep looking.” The patrol had been super excited to get a ravager for a long time. Sure, they had lost some members while looting villages to afford one, but a ravager would make it so much easier to raid villages. Just with proper training. That’s why they were going to get a baby. There were quite a few of them, too.

The captain was getting frustrated. No ravager seemed to be “good enough” for him. But he still desperately wanted to get one that day. As he was looking around the barn, he heard some noise coming from inside one of the pens where the ravagers had slept. He curiously started towards the pen and looked inside. A baby ravager was chewing on some hay. “I think I’m gonna go with this one. He looks like he has the most potential.” “Well, uh, ok. Why don’t you get to know him before you buy?” The captain nodded at the farmer in rough agreement.

The ravager was perfect. The captain sat down by the ravager and continued to watch him chew the hay. “I’m pretty sure you have a lot of fight in you, little guy. What do you think?” The ravager just moaned at him and continued to chew on the hay. “Well I’m gonna take you with me and take good care of you. You will be trained to help us during raids. You’ll be really strong.” The ravager grew excited, only because he was going to continue to be well treated. He didn’t much care for fighting.

“Ok. I think he’s ready to go to his new home now.” “Whatever you say. I hope you brought some money with you. He’s quite expensive.” “Oh. I have the money. For sure I have the money.” He pulled it out of a bag. “Dang. You sure do have money. It’ll do.”

Chapter 1

A baby ravager was just about to be traded to a patrol of pillagers who had been “needing” a ravager for a long time. A couple pouches of gold coins and some emeralds were given to earn the ravager. He had been well treated at the farm in which he was born, but he had no clue what to expect from his new master, the patrol captain. Just the looks of the captain intimidated the ravager. He was TALL.

The captain put him on a leash, which wasn’t always the nicest thing to do to ravagers, and brought him away from his original owner. His original owner had taken good care of him and would sometimes even let him out of the barn and run freely around the grass. He was hoping he’d be able to do the same at his new home. After a couple hours of walking, the sun was high in the sky when they arrived at an outpost. This looked  
like a farm, or even a house! But he had hoped that he would resume to be loved and cared for.

“He’s actually kinda cute, captain!” Said one of the pillagers. “Just you wait ‘til he grows up,” the captain replied excitedly. The little ravager was freed from the leash and he curiously looked around. Flat plains, few hills, some flowers, and one pillager outpost. He even saw a few rabbits running around in the grass, but just before he was going to go try to play with them, the captain grabbed him by the hind legs. What was he going to do to him? 

“Everyone, gather around”, the captain said as the patrol members gathered up around him in the grass. He picked up the ravager and continued speaking, “This ravager you see in my arms, this ravager, will one day be a beast of destruction and death. His main target will be villagers and he would kill them at an instant. I expect him to even be able to kill heroes and become stronger than any of us, and any of them.” How was the ravager going to manage that? Would they train him with respect or would they force him into doing his training? All ravagers must be treated with respect and empathy when they need it the most because If they are not trained or treated correctly, it could go terribly wrong.

He had gotten some food to eat right after the captain put him down. Some potato. That’s  
to eat before you’re gonna go train or fight for something. It’s not like they’re high in carbs or anything. The ravager ate the potato slowly while some pillagers watched. “See, guys? He’s just adorable! Awww. Just look at you. Let me pet you!” Said one of the pillagers, But just after he laid a hand on the ravager, he rammed him, causing minor injuries. “Wow! You actually rammed him without us telling you! Even though he wasn’t your target, I can see you killing villagers recklessly in your adulthood”, the captain said as he watched his new ravager finish up his potato. “Well that wasn’t so cute!” Taunted another pillager to the one who had been knocked down. He flushed in embarrassment. 

The sun was going down as the pillagers started setting up their tents for the night. The captain, once again, put him on a leash, but this time, tied it to a fence post. He was afraid that his new monster would run away and never be found again. Ravagers were valuable creatures. The ravager just lay there, thinking about the memories he had in his farm. He missed the warmth of covering himself in an old blanket and some hay to go along with it, but this was not the case. It wasn’t a cold night, but the little ravager just lay shivering.  
He looked around and noticed the pillagers in their warm, cozy tents, he noticed some stars in the sky, no moon, he even heard some crickets. He saw some spruce trees in the distance, with a huge mountain to go with them, an iron golem in a cage, some quivers of arrows sat down on a workbench under a tent. Wait, let’s go back a few. An iron golem? 

It was standing there, unblinking. It was a tiny cage so it could barely walk around. The ravager felt pity. He bit the rope that he was tied to and it broke off after a few chews. He was free! But the ravager wasn’t going to run away. He was going to do something way more unlikely. He ran towards the cage and started whimpering at the iron golem. It just looked down at the ravager curiously. He then saw a lever on the side of the cage and had the instinct to pull it. He did it by jumping and pulling the lever with his teeth.

The door opened and the iron golem, too, was free. You would think the iron golem would try to kill the baby ravager, but it almost seemed like it was trying to thank him. Feeling pride about what he did, the ravager followed the iron golem. It brought its patrol towards the tents, and at the moment, the captain woke up. “What’s all that noise?” He walked out of the tent and saw the iron golem, with the ravager. His eyes grew wide and he showed absolutely no bravado. “GUYS! RUN!!!” The other pillagers immediately woke up, got out of their tents, and just ran away, not knowing why. The iron golem just went straight for them and just followed until the pillagers made it to a deep lake and just jumped into it. Some even hid in a tree. The iron golem didn’t want to bother chasing them into the water or try to get the others from the tree so it just turned around with its new ravager friend following. 

After moving for a while, the iron golem safely made it to a village, most likely the one where it had been captured. The little ravager then realized what he had done. The pillagers had the golem in the cage for a reason. It was an ally of the villagers. The ravager was ironically happy that he had saved the iron golem. But at the same time, he knew that the captain was going to give him a good punishment. Some sort of insane kind of hope that he could somehow become friends with the villagers came to him, but it had just disappeared because of the pillagers. Before he left, though, the golem held out a little flower for him to take. The ravager took the flower and held it in its mouth and gestured a last goodbye to his friend.

The ravager started to run back to the outpost as fast as he could and made it there quickly. He saw the patrol of pillagers stomping back to the outpost, soaking wet, and most likely really mad. The captain saw the ravager skulking around in the grass by the cage. He reached out to grab the ravager harshly. “That was a disgrace to our people. Now I see what your true ambition is. To  
villagers rather than to  
them. That was probably  
you rammed that pillager in the first place. You will suffer the consequences.” What? Had they expected the little thing to know that iron golems were with the villagers? They didn’t even tell him! “You should have known that by seeing that the golem was  
. The only reason why we just ran away was because you and the golem were blocking my way to go grab a crossbow and some arrows.” 

The captain let the ravager go to sleep, only to be scolded harshly the next day. The ravager had a really hard time trying to go to sleep that night. 

He had woken up in a cage being held by the captain. He was bringing the heavy cage to the lake in which he had jumped into. He just threw the cage into the water and it’s heavy material brought the ravager under water with no hope whatsoever. Just before the ravager had drowned, though, he woke up.  
. The ravager felt a sigh of relief at the moment but then he realized what he had done last night. Uh, oh.

The captain saw the little ravager get up. “We have work to do. You have to make up for what you did last night.” The captain was not going to give up on him so easily. The ravager was brought to a wooden wall. “For your first move, we want you to be able to destroy this wall. That’s the first step. Can you manage that?” The ravager eagerly braced himself to ram the wall, which he did. The wall didn’t break so he was going to do it again, but this time, harder. His horns, this time, made holes in the wall which surprised him and the captain. “Not bad.” The ravager was going to really destroy the wall next time.

He was given breakfast, this time some bread and sweet berries, in which he ate hungrily. After he finished his meal, he was really going to attempt to destroy the wall. Without the captain or the other pillagers noticing, he rammed into the wall as hard as he could. The wall was destroyed, but something else was destroyed, too. He must have hit the wall so hard that his left horn broke. 

The captain ran over to see his ravager lying on the ground with the destroyed wall and his broken horn. “Oh...no.” He was paying more attention to the ravager’s broken horn, rather than the collapsed wall. “I’m still not giving up on you”, he said while helping the poor little ravager up. “We’ll see how you do on your next step, accuracy.” The ravager eagerly went to go do his next job.

Unfortunately, he had failed miserably. He would miss his targets, dummies that would be moved around by the pillagers, and every time he would try he wasn’t nearly fast enough. He managed to hit one, but it didn’t do so much. Over the next couple of days, he just kept practicing, but still failing.

“Captain, he’s way too weak for us. He hasn’t been doing well at all in his training. We made it easy for him, but still no luck. What shall we do?” The captain was rubbing his chin while thinking about this, “I don’t know now. He might be completely useless to us. Might as well get another ravager if this continues.” Another ravager? Was he going to be replaced? The sound of him being replaced terrified him. He wasn’t going to give up on his training, but just keep trying his best, but it just wouldn’t work the way he had utterly wanted it to. Sometimes things wouldn’t always go the way you wanted them to.

“He's useless, captain. He has still been trying, but not doing.” “We’ll get another  
ravager then,” he replied. “But what about our current ravager? We paid quite a lot for him. What will we do with him?” “I don’t know. We might sell him.” As the ravager was finishing up his dinner later that miserable day, he got it snatched away by the captain. Just because he wasn’t much use, that didn’t mean they could just take away his privileges. But that’s exactly what they started doing. Less food, less water, less care, just less freedom. He sadly couldn’t do anything about it, but just plead for the things that he needed. He would get hurt, all just for a piece of bread. As the days grew warmer, he started needing more water. Ravagers had to stay hydrated, especially when it was hot outside. Only little water was offered to him, though.

He really missed his old home, the place where he had felt relatively comfortable, but now, it was really difficult to relax. Even just a little. Everytime he had started to actually relax, just the sight or thought of the captain or the other patrol members would make him actually panic. He continued to suffer like this for the next couple of weeks. He had actually started to dislike Illagers. Actually more of fear them. Just something about them scared him. They would often get into fights, which he hated, and those fights would not usually end so well. Sometimes they’ll start cussing at each other and other times they would literally attempt to hurt each other.

But the ravager had an idea. He was going to say a happy goodbye to his misery by running away. That night, he would try to rip the leash again, but this time, make a run for it. Living alone would probably be better for him, rather than living with others while being beat up just when simply begging or trying to get the things he needed most. He may have been weak, but he was smart. The pillagers were far into their dreams that night when he was going to escape. Once again, the rope ripped with ease and the ravager started running. He felt hope as the success emboldened him.

He was already far from the outpost a couple hours later. Spruce trees surrounded him. Bushes of sweet berries everywhere in sight. Even a small lake nearby. The little ravager was growing really tired from all that running, so he decided to find a comfortable place to sleep. He didn’t want to sleep while Undead were walking around him. He wouldn’t be on the menu, but still. A tree? No. He can’t climb trees. A cave? Nope. I suppose a small hole in the ground wouldn’t work then. No. How ‘bout inside a bush? That’s fine I suppose…

The ravager looked around for a good looking bush, but he couldn’t find an appropriate one. One was too small, another was filled with thorns. He kept looking around the forest and eventually came to a perfect looking bush. He hopped into it and lay there. He was hungry, but he was just too tired to get back up. He drifted into a dreamless sleep that night, despite all the things that went on during the day. When he woke up, he would start a new life in the wild. One where he wouldn’t have to worry about being beat up all the time. Food was everywhere in sight thanks to the berry bushes. It was going to be a big day for the little ravager…

Welp, that wraps up chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it! If you’re reading this now, I’m probably working on chapter two. It’ll be published once it’s completely done!


End file.
